Emerald Eyes
by Josiphii
Summary: My eyes found hers again, looking at me pleading, once full of happiness and love. I only knew Viola for three months. Three months in which I was ready to throw again my being and let myself be captured into her world. Viola, I'm sorry... Must my wish be granted, for this girl's sorrow? I shouldn't ever have gained this freedom! FxF/SPOILERS/One-Shot


**Ellen x Viola**

**FxF; don't like don't read.**

**No lemons/limes**

**Ellen's perspective**

**I HAVE NOT READ THE PREQUEL ABOUT ELLEN, THIS IS MY STORY! IF YOU HAVE READ IT, YOU MAY CONSIDER IT AU! DON'T GO RAGING ABOUT IT!**

**(still follows the game)**

* * *

It hurt. My slow, grasping breaths felt like they'd tear away the raw flesh of the insides of my throat with every desperate attempt to bring life in my lungs.

My hands were shaking from the exhaustion that already washed over me, even though the sun was just up and touching the windows. I felt no energy to stand up, nor trashing myself down the stairs to my kitchen. I had to get at least some food, it didn't matter what. My arms shook violently when I forced them to push my body up. I could still do this. I have always done this, today would be no different.

But that was a lie. And I knew it.

My body had been in a state of immunity ever since I entered this house, the physical effects of my illness where pushed down by force. It lasted for centuries, mornings passed by with me being able to live through it without trouble. The Demon had promised me a cure, so I would continue to capture the pitiful humans that walked by this spider's web. He thanked me by granting me this power, as long as I would stay in this house, I would not be consumed by oblivion. I read and read, expanding my knowledge and power, only hoping for an escape to open itself for me.

I should have known this time wouldn't last.

With every sunrise my body would grow weaker and weaker. One day the oils that makes my physical form work will run out, and my body will collapse upon my lungs, pressing away all the air until I would die all alone. I had nothing, not anymore. I took it away myself.

My parents never loved me. I knew they didn't. As a young girl I used to climb down the stairs to go and play mischief on my family's cat. I'd hear their voices, whispering in anxious tones about my future. Telling each other that I had none. I knew that, but they told me otherwise. They had told me that I would make it, how I would miraculously survive this ordeal and become a hero, an idol to look up to for all those other children out there.

But even they couldn't keep up that facade for long. Their power ran out, and so did their money. Their earthly currency could no longer pay for my life. The awful tasting goods I wished to just disappear, would finally listen to my command. But I never wanted them away. I wanted them to continue to help me.

My parents said that they wouldn't anymore. They spoke those words, but never to me. Maybe they didn't have the guts, maybe they were just indifferent, maybe they wanted to protect me. Or they didn't want to bring upon Hell for themselves. The latter they did.

Even though I heard my death sentence, I wasn't discouraged. They were wrong. Even without the life-saving goods, I would pull through. My parents' social status demanded of them to spend their gold for me, however. The sad, pitied smiled they'd get where all the motives they needed. They did not need to know how the 'killers-of-pain' no longer helped me, but only caused me sick numbness. I don't remember when that started. But I do remember that I seemed to get more and more than usual by the day. I questioned my father once.

"For your own good," he spoke.

That was all. I know now that it never was for my own good, it was good for the masks my parents' wore to their parties. These medicine weren't saving me anymore, but causing my rapid decay. It was too much, I got too much.

When I'd be gone, I'd no longer empty my parents' treasury.

All that changed. My cat jumped unto my bed, while I was looking out of my room's widow aimlessly. He looked at me with far more clear and intelligent eyes he'd ever shown. He spoke with authority and a twisted tongue. A demon represented himself before me as he brought me the answer.

Magic would safe me.

All he needed, where souls to eat. I knew what souls were. Those were the things that gave us, humanity, a personality, desire, will and intelligence. He told me how to get them, and I did as I was told.

My house burned down, my parents along with it.

And I ran for the very first time in my life. I ran over hills, letting my bare, clean feet touch the grass, stones and water. And I learned magic. I was a natural talent, I completed every task my demon gave me within the time he had given me.

He granted me this house, full of books, medicine and all kinds of things I enjoyed playing with. Then he told me about the condition. I wrote in my diary, keeping and saving my thoughts so that I wouldn't be alone and lose myself along the way. This continued for centuries to pass, people came to fear the life-taking forest. I knew, because they came with less and less numbers. I couldn't pay The Demon anymore...

And so did my disease return. The dark matter that destroyed my vessel on this earth, bit by bit.

And that is how I ended up in this situation. My magic wasn't helping me, not anymore.

I will die.

Tomorrow, the day after, today seemed logical too. But I could only guess.

I nearly crawled to my kitchen, grasping the pastries that I had left the night previous, and the day before, and before that. My jaw had no strength to bite through it whole, so I took it in my mouth and waited for it to soften. I only got three bites before I was full, I felt as if I would throw up if I ate any more.

The creaking of wood disturbed my pained chewing. It sounded like my door, as it was bound to creak due to it never being used.

A voice I has never heard before was calling out. Apparently she had walked in to take shelter for the rain. This was it. I could pay The Demon with one more soul, but my magic didn't work, so I thought that I would never have been able to.

I mustered up all my strength and stood up from my sitting position, making my way to the entrance hall.

She wasn't that tall. Her golden braids shone in the slight light the opening of the door prevented. Her eyes were an extreme green, full of live. Her expression was of shame when she saw me, she started to apologize for her intrusion.

It was fine, though, so I told her that she could stay.

"I'm sorry, My name is Viola, my father and I live just outside the forest."

That I hadn't noticed her... I must have become careless. I walked towards her and took one of her braids in my hand, complementing the feeling. "My name is Ellen, my parents are away for work. But don't tell anyone! I'm scared for people coming in."

She foolishly grinned. Viola patted my head, assuming she was the older one. I hated being treated like that, so I asked her age and then said that it was idem for me. She looked surprised, then called me small. Viola told me she was still far from her home, and that she hoped the raining would soon end.

"Are you that worried about your father?"

She nodded, having a far-away look in her emerald eyes. I found myself being fascinated by them, they truly were beautiful. Viola laughed and said she was happy that her eyes were the color green, which was her favorite. She also said my yellow eyes were unusual, but that she thought they were pretty.

She took my arm. "Ellen, do you want to play?"

I nodded. I actually wanted to play. I haven't had that chance in ages, my demon wasn't very playful, nor were all the other creatures in my house. There was that one frog, but I didn't care all that much about him. We had fun. I showed her how to play chess and she lost horribly. While laughing she admitted her defeat, then she wanted me to dress up. I showed her my closed, that had only one dress in it. My white one. She didn't look surprised, and didn't comment on it either. Viola said later that she also had only one dress and working clothing, when I asked.

"Viola, are these activities you like?"  
She laughed. "Ellen, you're a weird one! You speak so strangely! And I like it, but I don't have many friends. What about you?"

"My friends usually move away."

"I won't. I'll stay here forever. Do you want to be my friend?"

Did she just ask that? Her friend? How naïve could she be. "Of course," I answered. "I'll be your friend."

* * *

"Ellen! How about this? Would you like this ribbon?"

"… It's red. Does that match with purple?"

Viola laughed sweetly. "Everything matches with your hair!" she then motioned for me to come closer, so I did. I sat down on her lap while she used the chair of my wooden desk in my room. Viola brushed my hair gently and I felt every movement of her fingers. "There, I'm done," she said and handed me over the mirror. I loved the color red in my hair. It matched with my dress wonderfully.

I looked up. "Do you want to see my garden?"

Viola blinked, probably startled by that question. Again, she smiled. "Yes, let's go." I held her hand as we walked down the stairs, leaving the house for only a bit. My back garden wasn't that big, but the forest behind it was.

I pointed to the white flowers in the middle. "These are the most beautiful of the garden."

Viola sat on her knees in the grass as she bended down, trying to catch the smell of the flower. "They smell sweet. Almost like vanilla," she giggled.

I bended over as well, as I plucked two of them. They made no sound as I pulled them away from their home, dying slowly and silently. I sat in front of Viola and grabbed one of her braids, braiding the white pedals of the flowers in each one of them. Then I pulled her to the well and dropped a couple drips of water in her golden locks. The flowers began to glow ever slightly. "How beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

I loved her smile. I realized that very moment that I truly did love her smile. _Viola…_

* * *

"Ellen!" Her sweet voice sounded through my halls again. Viola called out for me, but I wouldn't come.

"_Take her body, take it all, Ellen,_" the Demon sat on my bed, beside the legs I could no longer feel. "_Take it all. You'll be freed, you'll be loved._"

"V-Viola," I gasped, _what will become of her. _

"_She'll live on in your body,_" answered my demon. The cat looked with cold eyes at me, it might as well have been dead.

"Ellen? Where are you?"

The light steppes Viola took were coming up closer, she would soon reach her room. "_If you don't take her body, you'll die. You'll die, Witch. Your body will go cold as your eyes will forever stare into the distance. Oh Witch of Cat Sìth_, _use the powers I blessed you with."_

"Ellen! What happened!" Viola looked at the girl with worried eyes. Tears welled up as she watched the broken body of a Witch. I would almost laugh at the irony, but I couldn't.

"You were sick…" she said.

"Viola… I should have told you," I whispered. She had to leave, this was her only chance. My lips didn't move on my own account. I wanted to tell her…_Viola, I'm the Witch of the Forest… Viola… Run away. _

I wasn't allowed. The Demon had disappeared upon the arriving of the golden girl, her green eyes looking around for medicine. "Ellen… I have to help you. I can, right?"

_I cannot be cured… Please, leave already._

My eyes looked at my demon, standing behind the angel I became to love. His eyes spoke of lust, interest filled within the usual dead eyes. His new Witch…

_If I die… then Viola will be- _

"Ellen, tell me. What can I do? Please, Ellen?"

_… __I damn you, Cat Sìth, for walking upon the corpses of my loved once, one time before, and for planning on walking over the cold chest of the Hunter in the Forest. _

"… Body… switch…"

"Ellen?"

My eyes found hers again, looking at me pleading. Her emerald and watery eyes shone in the light of the day. I only knew Viola for three months. Three months in which I was ready to throw again my identity and let myself be captured into her world. The way she said my name was full of affection… She would come to me, day after day, whenever there was rain or not. Whenever there was thunder, lighting, whatever. _She still found her way to me… no matter what I did to prevent it._

"I can switch our bodies…"

Viola looked worried.

"… For only one day…" I lied. I lied to the only person that was kind to me. _Please don't buy it, don't listen to the chatter__of a dying fool. _

"For one day… to relieve you once. What a small price to pay," Viola spoke, a soft smile reaching the eyes I kept staring in.

"My… my book," my body whispered. The Demon looked pleased with how everything went and left, his tail proudly in the air. Majestic as ever.

Viola gave the book I asked for. She sat beside me, holding my upper body up so that I could read the gibberish of Demons. _Why did it come to this… Must my wish be granted, for this girl's sorrow. _

I spoke the words and she looked at me with despairing eyes, but only for a second. "For one day," she said. "And then I shall see you again, back here in your room."

She came closer. Her lips softly touched my cursed ones. Lovingly she brushed her mouth against mine. Viola showed me love, for the first time in my life. Neither of us has ever experienced this, but it being the first for both of us made me feel like an angel had set me free from the Demon and I wished it never ended.

_Viola… I'm sorry…_

My eyes turned foggy, I saw nothing in the long but the gray of mist. When it cleared I saw my own eyes staring at me with shock. Viola hadn't believed me, not immediately. But she trusted me, with all the hope I saw in the yellow eyes. I broke the kiss feeling more emptiness in my heart than ever. I heard her wheeze and wrench in pain.

"F-for… o-one day, E-Ellen…" she gasped. "I'll… s-stay by your s-side."

I stood up. I couldn't bear it. I lied… Without the will of the one you'd trade bodies with it wouldn't work. Oh, how I desired I hadn't done it.

How I wished I wouldn't have met this girl.

I bended over the sweaty brow of my own face. My love chained in my body. I wish I could trade right back… but I couldn't… _Viola… I-I shouldn't ever have gained this freedom… I'm a Witch, no matter with what body. Viola… Viola… I can never look you in the eyes, again. _I softly kissed her lips as my tear fell on her cheek. Her eyes were closed, fallen into the abyss of torture.

I walked to the door.

"I'll w-wait f-for you here… E-Ellen…" It seems as if Viola only spoke those words to reassure herself that I would return.

"I love you…" I whispered. My hand grabbed the handle and opened the wooden door. I sat down right behind that door for the rest of the day. I heard each gasp, each little scream, each mumble and the moments of silence were the worst.

_Please die today, Viola… Please… I won't ever be able to live with you knowing I betrayed you… _ Viola went silent again. For a long time.

I walked back inside and laid my hands in her neck, and I felt a pulse… She was alive. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore… I can't trade my body back. The desire I had built up over the decennia stopped the spell from working. I whispered the ritual again and again, no matter how much I wanted Viola to be safe… I couldn't. My powers taken away from me. The Demon had broken our contract.

I opened the drawer and pulled out the knife I had used for cutting the cake, one week ago. It's silver blade was shining in the red light of the evening as I stumbled to my body by birth, now containing the soul of my love. I held the knife just above the closed golden eyes. I lifted it and just then Viola woke up.

It took her fairly long to understand what was happening. I lowered the knife and landed it hard in the place where my eyes used to be. Where _her_ golden eyes should have been.

_She_ screamed for me to stop. My new body trembled under the pressure of the body beneath me fighting back. _She_ cried out my name, again, again and again. "Safe me, Ellen!"

_Her_ eyes were gone now. The eyes I cursed _her _with were nothing but a bloody pool of despair. The body of the Witch was crying and spurting blood. Then _she_ went still. But not dead. I hold the knife above her heart and tried to hold it down. But I couldn't.

Once again did the Witch stop me, not accepting my new wishes and desires. The Witch moved my hands to _her _legs. The Witch brought down the knife down, again and again.

Then she made my run. I'd run out of the house, leaving my knife in the closet.

_She _stopped me. Roses appeared in front of me, impossible to break through. The Witch made me go back in my house, getting medicine for the roses. I ran away from _her _as I returned in the forest.

I walked away in a daze, not realizing one bit of what had happened. The Witch did all of it. The bloodied body of _her_ right under my nose. The Hunter of the Forest had killed _her_ and took me in.

I sat in _her_ bed. But I did nothing. For days, weeks, months did I stare out of the window. Guilt flooded over me with great force. The Hunter of the Forest left the house and didn't return. Maybe the sadness of losing _'her'_ had been too much for him. Someone took care of me, but I didn't know who. I had never seen its face.

But one day I _did_look up. In the middle of the room was…

_Viola_.

Her smile locked my gaze. Her green eyes shone with love. The Hunter stood behind her with a smile, as well.

Viola motioned me to come. Her silent figure looking happier than she ever was as she held the hand of her father. She seemed to talk to me, her lips bending to form words.

Ellen didn't hear them, but she knew what Viola said.

_Even if she'll never forgive me… Viola…_

Ellen stood up as she held out her hand. The golden girl took it as she pulled the me close to her.

_Even if she'll never forgive me…. _"I love you too…"

* * *

"I did all I could… I'm sorry… Viola…"

"_I knew you'd come, eventually, Witch of the Cat Sìth… This is were a Witch belongs... Welcome, and burn forever..._"


End file.
